RWBY: Beacon's Warrior
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: When somebody from a different world is chosen to help protect yours, well, you think it's plain out weird cause it's your world. Well, not for team RWBY or anybody else. A 17 teen year-old Reki is send from his world of Devils, Angels, and fallen angels into a world of badass chicks and beasts made of darkness. Join him as he protects their world and finds a way back to his.
1. chapter 1

_-3rd person-_

In a dark and empty warehouse, it was full of darkness and the smell of, blood? Yes, blood. Currently, inside the warehouse were several decapitated, split in half, riped to bits, and/or missing pieces of flesh from bodies of lifeless fallen angels.

Sitting in one of the far corners, was a young male, by the age of 16. He had midnight black hair, with hints of dark red and purple. His ice blue eyes glowed lightly in the darkness. He wore a bloodied black shirt with a purple short sleeve jacket and fingerless gloves. With it was a pair of black jeans and worn out shoes.

He was ripping something off of something that's in his hand, but, wait, oh god! He's the one that's been eating the fallen angels' flesh!

 _-???'s pov-_

The flesh. The blood. All of it. It tastes so good. Why am i like this to where i have to eat flesh. Well, before you ask, no, i am not a ghoul. I'm just what you might call, a DeviAngel. Yes, a DeviAngel. First, DeviAngels have to eat flesh to stay , well, calm. Flesh/certain meat are ways the a DeviAngel stay calm.

If a DeviAngel doesn't stay in control then, I'll tell you another time since it isn't important. What Is important is my growling stomach. As i continued to eat, i heard a faint female voice in my head.

 **"My dear user, how is your meal? I felt you getting use to my power just a while ago."** the voice says. I smiles "it tastes great and yes, i am. I feel myself bond better with it. Turns out i unlocked the ability of darkness and illusions." I says softly. My voice was calm and soothing.

After i finished my meal, i got up and walked out of the warehouse, zipping up my jacket and shaking my head to get the blood out of my hair. I smile softly as i began to walking to a, might i say, freakishly sized house. I take a key out of my pocket and unlocks the door before walking in.

I looks around, faintly seeing things. He soon finds the light switch and flicks it on. Soon after, the room was filled with light and one word "SURPRISE!" I look around to see my friends, Issei, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Rossweiss, Xenovia, Asia, and Gasper. Each one of them holding a wrapped box with Issei holding a cake.

The cake was pure chocolate with 17 candles, each one lighted. Written in red frosting was ' _Happy Birthday Reki!_ ' yes, my name is Reki. I know, weird name, but hey, i live in japan. I smile happily.

(Cue opening : Trip -innocent of D- )

The scene started with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia who with out there clothes on and then the logo appeared and covered the screen, then it change into Rias with her wings out on the old school building looking at the red moon then a magic circle then the logo appeared.

 ** _Beacon's Warrior_**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Then the scene change to show Reki with a magic circle under his feet then look up to see Rias smiling at him, then the scene change to show Koneko and Yang, then showed Kiba and Weiss, then next Blake and Akeno.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Then it change to show Asia sharing laughs with Ruby then it change to the church windows then Raynare, then it change again to Reki fighting the rouge fallen angles, then it change to showing Sona and Tsubaki and change again to show riku in bed naked with Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake.

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

The scene change to Rias casting her attack, then it change to Rek showing his sacred gear and team RWBY naked then it change on slides of team RWBY and ends with them crying.

 **Kioku wo yurasu totte**

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima mo**

 **Motta rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Then the next scene showed Issei and Reki fighting Riser then change to the occult club with RWBY, then it change again to show Issei and Reki took heavy damage and fell but, Rias and team RWBY catch them and hold them gently. Then Reki got hugged by team RWBY, then Rias in the window smiled at them then it change to show nine red glowing chess pieces.

(Opening end)

 _-in a base in the world of RWBY-_

 _-3rd person-_

The room was dark. The only like that was in the room was a large screen showing a complete view of Reki as he was opening his birthday presents."My, my, my. Looks like its time for the dear warrior to join our world." a dark voice says. A hand reaches out of the darkness and touches the screen.

 _-back with Reki-_

Reki was opening his presents with a smile. First was Rias'. Reki gently unwrapped it and saw what it was. It was a box with a pair of headphones. One of the newest versions. He smiled wide as he opening the box and took the headphones out.

The design was purple and black, classically (thanks to Reki's theme). Reki puts the the headphones around his neck as he hugs Rias. "Thanks!" he says to her. She smiles and hugs back. "Anything for a friend." she replies.

Next was Kiba's gift. Reki gave a questioning look at the shape of the gift, but shrugged and unwrapped it. Within the wrapping was a black scabbard. The shaping and sculpting was almost perfect. Reki traces his fingers over it and smiles.

"Kiba. You didn't have to." Reki said just as picks up the scabbard. Kiba smiles with a chuckle. "Well, your always asking for something to store your sword in while were hunting for fallen angels." Kiba replies.

Then was Koneko's present. Reki slowly undid the white ribbon on top. Soon after, he takes the wrapping off. The gift inside of the wrapping was, lets say, a little dragon plushie. Reki quickly hugged it after he finished unwrapping it causing everyone to chuckle. "THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" he says really fast.

As Reki finally settled down and stopped hugging his gift, Akeno hands him her gift. Reki unwrapped it and found himself looking at a small jewelry box. Reki raises a eyebrow at it and opened it, finding a necklace. Connected at the end of it was a sword made of purple crystal.

"It was hard getting a jewelry maker to make it, but he came around." Akeno says. Reki smiled and put the necklace on.

 _-Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Reki and Chibi Ruby eating cookies-_

Reki was currently taking a shower after he woke up the next day. He smiles as he felt the water run down his body. After a few minutes, he turns the water off and stepped out. He puts on his normal and everyday clothing. As he was putting one of his gloves on, he spotted a marking on his hand.

A dark white, nearly gray, marking in the shape of a magic circle with a sword in the center of the marking. Reki just walked out, not daring to put a glove on over it, not know what it was. He grab his headphones and phone before walking downstairs. As he reached downstairs, he spotted Rias and everyone else.

He walks up to her and taps her shoulder. Rias turns around and asks him "Reki. What is it?" "i found this marking on my hand, Rias and i was wondering if you knew what it is?" He replies, showing it to her. Rias raised a eyebrow and touched it lightly. "I'm not sure what it is." she answers.

Reki looks at it while everyone does as well, hearing what was going on as it suddenly glowed a bright purple. Following seconds after was Reki's hand slowly disappeared in purple particles, everything else following.

Once finished, nothing was left. Not a single trace. Reki was gone.

 _-world of rwby- -Reki's Pov-_

I groaned softly as i found myself in a empty alleyway. I sat up slowly as i stretched. I took in my surroundings, remembering what happened before i woke up. I sigh and got up before walking out.

I look around, spotting nobody. I smile at it and spread my black and wing feathered bat wings before flying up. I fly around to gain my bearings about the place. I spot some people wearing black clothing, like, all black clothing. Hat, sun glasses, and cloths in all. Behind them was a man wearing a black boller hat, white trench coat, and black pants with boots.

In his hand was a black cane. He had orange hair. For his eyes, well, i couldn't get a good look. He and his goons, i guess, walk into a shop called from Dust Till Dawn. "Hmm. Strange name." i say as i land. My wings disappear. I hide in a alleyway near the store. Just as i hide, the window to the store bursts as a man and a girl go flying. The girl landed.

In her hands were a highly modified and sharpened scythe and pair of headphones. The girl, well, she wore mainly black and red clothing

Her hair were black, but faded into red tips and her eyes, still couldn't get a good look from where i was.

I whistle slightly as i looked at the scythe. "Well, get her." the orange haired male from before says. His goons run at the girl only to get slowly defeated. I smirk, not wanting to get left out. As some of the goon were getting up, i run out of hiding. "Hey punks!" i yell at them, causing them to look at me. I came to stop in front of them and smile.

I hold my right hand to the side of me as i summon my sword. After a few seconds, a black and purple sword materialized into my hand. The handle was mainly with purple with small black markings. The hand guard was black with a pair of angel and devil wings mixed on each side of it. The blade was a shiny black and purple dragon and ancient devil markings.

I hold the sword in front of me as i say "let's get the party started!"

Cliff hanger=

 **Hello. Please follow the story and leave a review of your thoughts please. Credits go to Artzilla for the opening. Well, see ya and keep on fighting!**


	2. down

This story if be down for a while. Please leave ideas for the next chapter.


	3. oc needed

I am working on a new RWBY story and i only need one more person for the team. On the team i have Nightmare, Dream, and Soul forming NDS_. one more person and i'll start writing the story. i will start with trailers for the charaters then go to the first chapter and so on and so forth. if you have a charater that you want me to use, fill this out.

name

age

gender

looks

cloths

weapon

semblance

likes

dislikes

crush(Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are taken)


End file.
